Joyeux Noël! A Christmas Tale
by Anna Scathach
Summary: Draco, Ginny and Blaise's Christmas in France. Pure fluff, just enjoy & merry Christmas!


_A/N: This is now your Christmas fic. Featuring Draco, Ginny and Blaise, and a lot of sappiness and fluff..._

_Merry Christmas, joyeux Noël, frohe Weihnachten, buon Natale, feliz Navidad, god jul, hyvää joulua!_

_Disclaimer: Dear Santa, could yo please offer me the copyrights for HP? Definitely not mine._

**

* * *

**

**Joyeux Noël**

Ginny heard the clock down in the village counting : one… two… three… four… five… six… seven… eight… nine… ten… eleven… twelve.

She felt a pair of strong arms encircle her waist. "Joyeux Noël," Draco whispered in her ear. "You too," she replied, brushing a kiss over his lips. He stood perfectly still, putting his chin on her shoulder and enjoying the view on the countryside.

"Where's Blaise?" Ginny asked after a while.

Draco smirked at her. "I'd presume he's still chasing Morgane and Morgause away from the Sapin de Noël. When I last saw him, they were trying to eat the gifts."

She grinned. "Les pauvres chats…"

Silently, they continued standing out there in the cold December night, in a château somewhere in Southern France. The night was beautiful. Apart from their slow breaths, no sound was to be heard.

Below them, the snow glittered in the pale moonlight. The hills and trees were all covered in the white powder, but the village down in the valley was decorated. Ginny saw red, gold and green lights blinking, false gifts fixed in the trees on the central place, and small fir trees in the alleys.

Everybody down in the village was awake and on their way to church. Draco smiled. After the mess, he knew, they would head home to have their big repas de Noël with their families. The smaller children would fall asleep under the Christmas tree, their parents and grandparents would smile at them. Presents would be opened, and he imagined the joyful cries of both the old and the young.

This was Christmas to him. He particularly loved to spend this season at Blaise's château in the Provence. Since they had been children, they'd come here year after year. This year was different, though. It was Ginny's first Christmas with them.

Next to him, the red-haired woman sighed. "It's just so beautiful."

"Oui," he agreed. "But you have to come back again in summer, to see the lavender fields."

"I think I've already fallen in love with this" she signaled all around her "magnificent country."

"Only with the country?" he teased her, "Tu es sûre?"

An impish grin appeared on Ginny's face. "Bien sûr. Qu'est-ce que tu pensais?"

Then she heard steps approaching. Blaise looked at his two lovers. It made him happy to see them smiling. As he walked over, Ginny leaned more into Draco's embrace. Blaise, deciding to tease her a little, as well, trailed kisses down her jaw, but stopped short at the corner of her mouth. Impatiently, she turned her head towards him. Blaise, though, didn't give in so easily. He kissed Draco. Ginny simply stood there in their arms, watching their heated snogging. After a while, they broke away, panting heavily, and Ginny took her chance to claim Blaise's lips.

Several minutes later, Draco, Ginny and Blaise all looked thoroughly flushed. The redhead tightened her grip on her lovers. She was glad she had them. Many might think a former Gryffindor shouldn't date a former Slytherin, much less two of them. But, looking at them in the pale midnight moonlight, she realized it couldn't have been more perfect. She smiled at the two men in front of her.

Then Draco leaned forward, touching her front with his. Blaise, still in the blonde's arms, kissed a trail down Ginny's neck. When she bent her head to give him more access, Draco approached his lips to her ear. And he whispered something he'd never told her before.

"Je t'aime."

She turned, and surprised both Blaise and Draco by kissing each of them briefly, but thoroughly. "I love you, too, Blaise, Draco." Blaise smiled, adding "Je vous aime tous les deux."

Their words, simple, yet amazingly complicated to say, felt like a vow. What they said that Christmas night was final. It felt like for eternity. They were right then colder than ever before. But somehow, it felt familiar. Because their love was something essential, old-fashioned and modern at the same time, created to last forever. These three people experienced then what so many of us secretly yearn for. But only a lucky few actually find that kind of love during their life.

Isn't Christmas a time of love, after all? Of families, of friends, of lovers.

And so what had bound them together that one cold Christmas night would indeed last forever.

* * *

_A/N: Merry Christmas everyone! Please review!_

_Joyeux Noël - Merry Christmas  
Sapin de Noel - Christmas tree  
Les pauvres chats - The poor cats  
Tu es sûre? - Are you sure?  
Bien sûr. Qu'est-ce que tu pensais? - Of course. What did you think?  
Je t'aime - I love you  
Je vous aime tous les deux - I love the both of you_

_For picture of what the villages in the Provence look like for Christmas, go to my profile and check the deviantart link. And yes, by the way, I am hopelessly in love with this country. Visit it sometime, then you'll know what I mean..._


End file.
